The Tower
by NighmareIris
Summary: The night I threw everything away, I climbed to the top of that tower. What do you see underneath my feet?" Rated 'T' for Attempted Suicide and Mild Cursing. Pairing inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Vocaloid programs.**

**Warnings: Mild Cursing and attempted suicide.**

**Pairing: Gakupo x Luka**

**A/N: This story is based off of 'Tower' by Megurine Luka. I would also like to note that this is my first Vocaloid fic. I plan on doing more in the future, but probably not very many.**

* * *

_**The Tower**_

_**By**_

_**NighmareIris**_

* * *

* * *

Inside of a yellow taxi was a young woman; her long pink hair was in a neat bun and her clothes were that of an elegant evening gown. Some would have thought she was leaving to a wonderful date, but she wasn't.

If you didn't know her, she was Megurine Luka, an up-and-coming singer and song writer. Sure, she wasn't as famous as the great Hatsune Miku, but she was famous enough to be too busy to have a normal life. Every day it was the same: wake up, skip breakfast (her agent says it helps keep her looking slim), work for XX hours at the recording studio, go on talk shows she didn't even realize she had accepted, and go to bed with a small salad in her stomache.

Now it had finally made her snap. The pressure of being a celebrity had finally gotten to her. She hated hearing fake proposals of love from men and women who wanted to be famous. Luka had finally decided to end it all, she didn't have the chance to go back to life she used to have and living the life of a celebrity was disgusting.

When the car stopped the driver asked for his money, which she quickly gave and left. As the car drove off she starred up at the tall tower. It was perfect, no one could survive a fall from that high. She smiled and walked inside, fully prepared for her fate. As she rode the glass elevator she looked down at the city, the lights were so beautiful. She smiled, knowing no one would even think about her tonight, the town was too pretty and Luka was just… Luka.

When the elevator stopped she stepped out into the cold, blistering air. She felt a shiver run down her spine, it was wonderful.

'_No one will notice, right?'_ she thought. _'No one will ever notice someone like me disappearing…'_

As she walked closer and closer to the railing, she felt her heart scream something illegible to her. She couldn't see or hear anything other than the railing and the wind.

"No one will know…" she whispered. "I'm just a failure… So it doesn't matter, right?"

Closer…

And closer…

And closer…

She grabbed hold of the railing and tried to climb on top when something pulled her off. Was it the wind? Luka couldn't tell anymore. Someone was talking, they sounded sad. Who would be sad for her? She was a failure.

"Don't Luka," the person sobbed, "don't you dare be so damn weak."

The voice sounded familiar, she had heard it before, she just couldn't remember where. The person pulled her into something warm; she didn't even realize it was so cold.

"Why are you crying…?" she asked plainly. "You think it will stop me…?"

"No." the voice spoke. "But, the Megurine Luka I know wouldn't dare be so weak as to result to _this_."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Who did this person think they were? Thinking they knew her better than she did. She roughly pushed herself out of the person's grasp.

"You're not me." she said bitterly. "You don't know what I've been through, what the hell I have to go through every. Single. Day."

Luka could feel the tears, the tears of pain and agony she had held back for so long. She didn't want to have to go back to all that, she wanted it to end.

"No," the person answered, "but if you let me help you I'll protect you from that."

More tears fell from her pale face.

"W-Why…?" she sobbed. "Why would you even suggest that…?"

The warmth enveloped her again, it was kind and comforting. Something was petting her hair, trying to calm her.

"Because I just love you that much."

Those words stunned her; was this just another person after fame? She clutched something roughly. Cloth? She opened her blue eyes and tried to see what she was wrapped in. Arms… A chest and arms… This person was _holding_ her, shielding her from the cold.

"Don't cry anymore Luka," the voice whispered, "I'll be your comfort."

The voice became clearer, she could recognize it.

'_Ka… Kamui…?' _she thought. _'Kamui something…'_

"Ga…ku…po…" the words rolled off of her tongue.

'_Kamui Gakupo.'_

Luka could finally remember Gakupo and his younger sister were the owners of a small grocery store near her apartment. She remembered walking in and smelling the fresh flowers picked by his sister, Gumi. She remembered him flirting with her, using corny lines.

"_I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of heaven."_

She inwardly chuckled at the memory, it was a cute joke.

"How did you know…?" she asked.

"I found your suicide note, delivering your weekly fruits and vegetables." he chocked out. "I knew something was wrong. So I came to the one place I knew you would go."

"How did you know…?"

"Because it's so beautiful up here, just like you are."

She didn't understand the answer, but she didn't care much at the moment.

"Why…?"

"I just told you, you idiot." he chuckled. "I love you."

She was quiet for a long time.

"If you were sick of your job then you should have told someone. Not just try doing _this._"

"No one would understand." she whispered, as Gakupo held her tighter.

"I know, but telling someone who would listen is better than trying to end it all."

The two stood there, motionless and silent, for the longest time.

"The lights are pretty." Luka spoke.

"Yes," Gakupo answered, "but not as pretty as you."

Luka chuckled at the comment, though sweet as it was. She felt better, but not completely healed, though it should be expected.

"Let's get you home." he whispered, placing his jacket on her shoulders.

She nodded, and took his hand toward the elevator. With Gakupo she felt safe, she felt happy, she felt… normal. And on the entire way home, Gakupo never let go of her.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if the ending was cliché, I really wanted to write a happy ending. Please _**Review**_ and _**Critique**_ me with any advice or compliments. Please do not _**Flame**_ this story if you hate this pairing or the song.

~NighmareIris


End file.
